The Gboys' trip to Walmart
by Akemi Maxwell
Summary: Self explanitory. Some OOCiness but it's okay. Pilot Dolls?


The G-boys' trip to Wal-mart  
  
By B.R/ Akemi Maxwell. I don't own Gundam Wing TM it belongs to Sunrise, TVAshai and Bandai, all rights reserved. Wal-mart doesn't belong to me either if you're thinking about suing me.  
  
It's 3:44pm 4/5/03 and I'm eating egg rolls!  
  
~  
  
Four G-boys step through the automatic opening doors of Wal-mart. "Attention Wal-mart shoppers, here we are!" Duo snickers. They walk a little bit further before splitting up in different directions.  
  
Quatre immediately goes to men's clothing. He looks at a few shirts before deciding he hates the stuff. He looks over to the left and sees the boy's section and smiles, walking across the lane to it. He looks at the sizes and smiles, seeing that they have his size. He looks at a few DBZ shirts and sneers, what of the others were to see him wearing that? He walks a little further checking through the rack. Suddenly his eyes widen and his jaw drops. Hanging right in front of him is a Gundam Wing shirt that has all of the pilots including him! He grabs the shirt.  
  
Trowa strolls through the electronic section, looking through DVDs and Computer games. He doesn't see anything interesting on that side and walks around to the other side. As soon as he turns fully around, his eyes meet the familiar faces of his friends. H jogs to the glass looking at the case that had the gundam pilots on it including him. A Gundam Wing video game! Trowa looks again. For PS2!  
  
Trowa smiles and walks to the front counter.  
  
Duo makes faces at the fish in the pet's section. He likes the way they look at him, as if they were totally offended. Satisfied with making fun of the fish, he makes his way to the toy section.  
  
Unashamed of being almost an adult in the toy section, Duo races back and forth. He snickers and searches around for a toy that will scare the crap out of Heero, honking horns and pushing buttons along the way.  
  
He sees a big box way up on the top of the shelf and he reaches up to get it, his fingers just barely skimming the bottom of it. He stands on his tiptoes, still not able to reach it. Then he steps up onto the bottom rack of the shelf, and reaches up. He smiles as his hands grip the edges of the box and he pulled it off the shelf. The weight of the box is overwhelming and the box falls on Duo, hitting his head on the way down. On the ground Duo opens his eyes and rubs the top of his head, thanking God for his ever- thick skull. "Hello, what's this?" he says as he spots something up on the shelf. He squeals with delight and shock, looking at the cutest doll in the world. A small doll of Duo Maxwell sat crowded by other dolls on the top shelf.  
  
After a long struggle, Duo grabs the Duo doll and squeals again, "I can't believe I'm holding it!" He hugs and the little doll. He thinks about Heero. He giggled and ran to find the Prussian eyed boy.  
  
Heero's goal is to look at the guns. He has to see the guns. His mind is set on buying one of those powerful pp-7s. He grins, thinking about how he would kill Relena watching her last breath of air and how he would laugh in the flames of Hell!  
  
Heero stops, seeing the first gun on the rack. The clerk pops up. "How may I help you?"  
  
Heero points at a rifle and the clerk quickly turns and grabs it down and hands it over, rubbing his hands eagerly waiting for a buy. Heero closed his left eye and looked through the scope. He turns around and points the rifle at everything he could see. Suddenly a big brown braid occupies the scope and Heero looks up seeing a grinning Duo riding a scooter. He turns to the clerk, "Can I get some bullets in this thing?"  
  
"No, it's against the law to carry weapons in the store, especially loaded guns."  
  
Heero narrows his eyes disappointedly. He sets the rifle down on the counter and the clerk disappointedly hangs it back up. Duo sniggers and holds the dolls behind his back. "What do you have back there?" Heero glares at Duo.  
  
"Nothin'!" Duo giggles.  
  
"Alright, give me it!" Heero holds out his hands and demands.  
  
Duo laughs, "You'll have to catch me first!" and he scoots away. Heero runs to catch up with the braided boy. Suddenly Heero stops, seeing the toy section, and Duo speeds away, happy that Heero is not chasing him anymore. Heero saw a small doll. It was a Heero doll. Heero makes his tiny smile.  
  
Soon, everyone is standing with bags hidden behind their backs at the front cashiers' desks. Wufei, who works at Wal-mart believe it or not, stands there with his arms crossed. Duo closes the aisle with the cord that says "Closed" and jumps around Wufei's work area. "Please, let us play with the intercom thingy, please!" Duo whines and clings to Wufei's arm.  
  
"Oh, okay, just this once," Wufei crosses his arms.  
  
Duo smiles ear to ear and reaches for the phone. His hand is slapped away and he pouts as Heero sits up on the conveyer belt with the phone to his ear. His voice is heard over the intercom, "Attention Wal-mart shoppers, snow shovels are on sale for eight ninety five each. We also have a great price on lubricant, if you know what I mean!" Heero hangs up and the others burst out laughing.  
  
"Very funny, now get the hell out of my store!" Wufei yells. The others scramble out the front doors.  
  
When the four G-boys get home, they all race up into their individual rooms. Quatre takes the shirt from the bag and folds it neatly into a box. The shirt he bought is too big for him, but he noticed it is just the right size for Trowa and decides that if he couldn't wear it, he would to give it to a friend that can. That way, Trowa, as well as Quatre, can be proud of themselves.  
  
Trowa isn't into video games, but since it is a game about Gundam Wing, he had to buy it. He decides he will give it to Quatre since he is so smart in electronics. Trowa neatly wraps the case up in newspaper, seeing that there is no wrapping paper.  
  
Duo snuggles the doll and smooches it on the head. He decides to show his affection for Heero by giving him a doll of himself. Duo ties a bow around its necks and cradled it in his arms.  
  
Heero looks at the doll of himself. He wanted to show how much he appreciated Duo's company, and how long they've known each other. He puts a bow on the doll and gives his small smile.  
  
Each boy stepped out of their rooms holding the presents behind their backs. Quatre turns to Trowa and Duo turns to Heero.  
  
Quatre blushes and holds out his present to Trowa. Trowa smiles and holds out his present. Quickly the two switch and run into their individual rooms.  
  
Duo scuffs his feet on the ground and blushes. Finally he holds out the doll of himself. Heero smiles and hold out his present as well. Duo's shocked and he smiles. The two switch dolls until Heero held a Duo doll and Duo held a Heero doll. "This way, we'll always be together!" Duo smiles. Duo latches himself onto Heero "Thank youuuuu!"  
  
"No hugging!" Heero pushes Duo off and goes back into his room. Duo is left standing in the hallway and he smiles before cuddling his Heero and returning to his own room.  
  
~  
  
~Licks the last of the egg rolls off her fingers~ Well how did you like it? The boys saw Gundam Wing merchandise and bought them as a keepsake, but since they didn't have need for the stuff, they gave it to their friends that would surely use them. It's a short story and I think I'll use the doll exchange in a Christmas story. 


End file.
